Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner
by ghostreader24
Summary: The girl who lived through another failed relationship comes face to face with her real life fantasy. Will she choose to play on or is it game over? *My one shot contest entry for TFN's 2018 Revenge of the Nerds Contest - Winner of 2nd Place Public Vote, 2nd Place Judges Vote, Secret Keeper brwneyedgrl01's Choice, Judge jklly12's Choice, Best Nerd/Nerdella Awards


**A/N:** Here is my entry for TFN's 2018 Revenge of the Nerds Contest. It won 2nd Place Public Vote, 2nd Place Judges Vote, Secret Keeper's Choice/brwneyedgrl01, Judges Choice/jklly12, and Best Nerd/Nerdella Awards.

This story was an absolute blast to write, and I giggled the entire time. I have no plans to continue this story at this point, but I can only hope everyone properly disposes of any "evidence" left behind from their girls' weekend, before the Chief returns from his fishing trip on Monday. Lol

I want to thank everyone who wrote and contributed their words for the contest. I loved reading all of the entries. Major thank yous to TFN's team who made another fantastic contest possible. All of your hard work is greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the entries and gave us a chance to win you over once again with these characters, we all love so much.

I can't ever thank them both enough, but special thanks to **Chrissie/purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Emmett says there's still more Amorentia, if either of you would like a glass to celebrate. Thank you for all of your support. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just here having fun.

oooOOOooo

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light." –Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts

(BPOV)

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" Our server sets a huge plate of perfectly golden, hot from the fryer French fries and a slice of warm, apple pie with a side of vanilla ice cream on the table in front of us.

"No, I don't think so," I say, as my lifelong friends, Rosalie and Alice, shake their heads, as well.

"Okay, let me know if you change your minds." She smiles, turns, then goes to wait on other tables.

Alice grabs the ketchup. "I'm so glad to be out of New York. As much as I should be there working on my final pieces for graduation, I just need to get away."

"I agree." Rosalie grabs a fry and starts blowing on it. "I need a break, too. Plus, I miss you both."

"Well, here we are in the cold, wet Pacific Northwest." I chuckle. "We should have planned our spring break better. Sunshine, sand, and half-naked men are always a great way to spend our time."

"I know, but I just don't have the money right now." Alice huffs. "I scraped up only just enough to get a flight back here, as everything I have extra is going into these projects. I've already blown my budget with my choices for material alone, but it's so going to be worth it. Wait until you see the finished pieces. They are going to blow your minds."

"I'm sure they will. It's nice to be home, even if Charlie is already out the door on a fishing trip with his buddies." I grab a fry. "He dropped me off, so I hope you can give me a ride home." I direct toward Rosalie.

"Sure, no problem. Did you walk?" she asks Alice.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get out of the house. My mom is already on me about my plans for the break. She knows exactly how to get under my skin."

"How's it going with your new guy, Bella?" Rosalie inquires.

"Not great."

"Oh, no. What's going on?" Alice asks.

I shrug. "He broke up with me."

"Bella." They both say it at the same time, and Alice reaches over to pat my arm.

"It's fine. I just thought this time would be different. He looks so much like Harry." I sigh. "I also might have messed up a few times and didn't call him by his correct name."

"Oh, Bella." Alice covers her mouth with her hand.

"You can't blame me. He looks just like Harry!" I protest.

"When did you break up?" Rosalie wonders.

"His birthday." I frown, thinking back to that night. "I got him a Gryffindor tie, as sort of a joke."

Rosalie looks confused. "Sort of?"

"Well, yeah. Not a joke for me, but he would think it was. I wore it and just my Harry Potter robe unzipped, then waited on the couch in his apartment."

"That sounds like quite the sight. I can't imagine any guy would turn down that kind of birthday present." Alice grabs another fry.

I look down at my forkful of pie. "I made the cake, too."

"Like Hagrid did for Harry? The chocolate one with pink icing?" Rosalie recalls.

"Yes, that one. Let's just say things took a bad turn when he finally got home."

Alice's smile slowly fades. "What happened?"

"Larry went off on me. He was screaming, telling me he would never be Harry Potter, and I was delusional."

"Oh, hun. I'm sorry. Most people just don't understand." Rosalie shakes her head.

I dab my eyes. "I know, but it still hurts. That isn't the worst part." I let out a small sob. "He handed me a sock."

Alice gasps. "Oh no. He didn't."

I sniff back the tears. "He said maybe I would understand that."

Anger is clear in Rosalie's voice. "How cruel."

I give them a small smile. "Now, I'm free, just like Dobby. I think I always took Dobby's death as one of the most difficult. I cried more over it than the end of this relationship."

"Hey, you can't help it when a guy looks like Harry Potter, but is a pure-blood asshole," Rosalie reassures.

I chuckle. "I thought this time it would be different. Since we were both Gryffindor."

Alice corrects. "He just looked like Gryffindor, but he was really Slytherin."

"I know, but I thought I learned my lesson after last time. Darin actually looked like Draco Malfoy and acted like him, too," I explain.

Rosalie shakes her head. "Now, that guy is the reason that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't work."

"But we work, and you're one of my best friends, Rose. Why can't I find that with a guy?"

"Let's just say I'm the exception to the rule." Rose smirks.

I reach across and hold her hand. "You are better than great. You're ambitious, clever, not to mention determined, and a true leader. "

Rosalie clears her throat. "You know not all Slytherins are like me, but let's just face the real truth here. Neither of those guys was the one for you or it would have worked out."

"I know, but it still hurts. I feel like all of my relationships start to circle the drain when I let my true self be known. I shouldn't feel bad for buying a guy a tie on his birthday." I shake my head because the rejection still stings. "I looked great. So what if it was Gryffindor."

Alice squeezes my hand. "I'm sure you did, and it's his loss. Trust me. The right guy won't have any issues with your Harry Potter obsession. We both love you for it and can't help our own addiction to all those wizards and witches, too."

"Hey, do you remember when we went to visit your mom in Florida for our spring break your senior year in high school?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, that was an amazing trip." I think back to our visit to Universal in Orlando.

"You know what we should do—" Alice waits for us to catch on, as if it's obvious. "We should have a Harry Potter movie marathon this weekend."

"Well, not at my house," Rosalie warns. "My idiot brother is there with his nerdy friends."

"Friends?" I wonder who that can be since Jasper is such a loner.

"Yeah, Emmett McCarty and Edward Masen. They are camped out with zero signs of departure. Mom and Dad left for a conference for the weekend in Seattle and they won't be back until Monday."

"We can do it at my house. Dad won't be home from fishing until then anyway."

"I still need to go grab my stuff, though. Maybe we should stop by the grocery store, too." Rosalie finishes another fry.

Alice perks up. "Yeah, we can buy some ice cream and watch all the movies. Oh! We should make Butterbeer."

"Alice, we tried that already," I remind her.

"I know, but I've got some new recipes we could try. Then we could make a Full English breakfast Saturday morning, just as if we were at Hogwarts. You know, the Full Monty: scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, even baked beans, and toast." Alice downs the last bite of pie.

"I'm going to pass on the baked beans." Rosalie cringes.

Alice nods. "Okay, skip the beans. What about a trip to the liquor store, too? We could make some cocktails. I don't have my fake ID with me, but you guys are legal. Let me direct you as what to buy."

"Sounds like a plan." I'm feeling much better about my break-up after talking with my best friends.

With the fries and pie devoured, we pay our bill and make our way out of the Forks diner and into another cloudy, gloomy day in the Pacific Northwest.

"I always forget how wet it is here." Rosalie looks around as we dart from the door toward her car.

"Me too." Alice climbs into the back seat. "New York is a lot different."

I shrug. "What do you both think you will do after graduation?"

Rosalie starts up the car. "I don't know. I have a couple of interviews over the break in Seattle. I'm hoping one of those might work out."

I turn and look at Alice. "What about you? Do you think you might stay in New York?"

"At this point, probably not. I miss you both and flying across the country constantly really wears on a person. I've been thinking about opening up a shop in Seattle or something. It's just so hard getting started without money, and I don't need my parents holding anything else over my head. I hate being indebted to them any more than I already am."

We make the short drive to Alice's house where she warns us to wait in the car, or else her mother won't ever let us leave.

I watch Alice disappear inside her home. "So, how are your folks, Rose?"

"Good. I can't believe they are still letting my brother live in the basement. I mean, come on, he's twenty-one and plays video games all day. Ugh."

"I'm shocked that people pay to watch others play video games," I add, and stare at Alice's front door.

"True. He has zero responsibilities, and they aren't pushing him for a college degree or even out of the house." Rosalie huffs in frustration. "I'm not jealous, but it doesn't seem fair we don't get treated the same."

"Rose, you might be twins, but you're still very different people. I don't think college would be something for Jasper anyway."

Rosalie's brother Jasper is a professional gamer. He's been gaming his entire life, but went pro when he was seventeen and attended E3. It's the Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles. I don't even understand how it works, but the bottom line is he has some sponsor that pays him to play video games all day. I've watched him a few times and I can hardly keep up. He has a way of mastering a game so quickly and in such detail. He's like a savant in the world of gaming.

E3 is where he met his two friends Emmett and Edward. Apparently, they were gaming online together, met up at the conference, and became fast friends. All three of them are home on spring break. Well, Jasper is home all the time and has no spring break, but the other two decided to make a trip to Forks to visit Jasper for their spring breaks. I've only heard about Emmett and Edward from Rosalie, but from what she says, they sound like typical gamers.

Alice storms out the front door and makes her way back to Rose's car. "Finally!" She loads a couple of bags into the back seat. "My mom is killing me. 'Where are you going? What are you doing? When will you be back?' It goes on and on. She doesn't get that I've been living on my own in New York freaking City for two years. I've got this. I can handle going to Bella's for the weekend across town."

Rosalie looks in the rear view mirror. "She's just worried about losing you. Not every kid goes chasing dreams across the country and actually achieves them. You can't imagine the amount of models slash waiters slash actors that live in Los Angeles. I'm definitely not the norm down there. It's also very sad to watch the rejection and desperation eat away at their confidence. 'You're too skinny, too fat. You're too pretty or not pretty enough. You're too tall, too short.' The list goes on forever."

I shake my head and turn back to Alice. "At least you're out of the house for the weekend."

"Yes, let's go to the grocery store then the liquor store. I'm making a list on my phone of things to get." Alice's fingers fly over the buttons on the screen.

"Let's do this!" Rosalie agrees, as she pulls out of Alice's driveway.

A hundred and fifty dollars later at the Thriftway and Bob's liquor store, we are stocked for a girls' weekend Harry Potter style. We just need to make a last stop at Rose's house before settling in at mine.

"Oh, geesh. Who is this?" Rosalie wonders, as she pulls in next to a car with the driver's side door wide open.

"It looks like a pizza delivery." I point to the front porch where a teenager waits for the door to open.

"I swear he does this on purpose." She huffs. "Come on. Let's go inside."

We climb the steps and the delivery driver turns in our direction. "Oh good. You're here. No one was answering the door."

"Here, let me take those," Alice offers, holding out her hands for the stack of pizzas.

"I can take the bag of sodas," I suggest.

"Did he pay you?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, everything was done online. Have a good day." He heads back to his car with no time for chitchat.

"Of course it was. I would hate for Jasper to actually be forced to interact with people," Rosalie mutters.

We walk into her home and push off our shoes. Her mom is nuts about cleaning and her carpets are white. Actually, everything is white. It's a very weird and sterile-looking environment.

It's easy to understand why Rose and Alice would be more than happy to stay at my cozy, two-bedroom home. Growing up together, we always ended up there.

Between Alice's overbearing mother and Rose's germophobe parents, my home must have felt like a dream to them. It was also nice the three of us didn't have my parents watching our every move.

My dad is always busy working late hours and keeping our town safe. He's the chief of police and constantly on the job. Add to that divorced parents with my mom living all the way across the country in Florida, and we pretty much have free rein.

"Why don't you two take those down to Jasper and his friends, and I'll go grab my stuff," Rose suggests.

Alice and I head to the basement door and flick on the lights for the stairs, only to find they don't work. Now this part of the house is anything but white. It's extremely dark and the steps are tricky, so I try to be careful making my way down, hoping my eyes will adjust at the minimum amount of light.

Unfortunately, I've only been down here a few times, as Jasper refuses to allow anyone entry, namely Rose's friends. I think I've cleared all the steps and let go of the handrail, as a huge television screen comes into view and I can hear the sound of shots being fired.

My next steps are like a slow motion disaster, as I misjudge the stairs and there are more left to descend.

I feel myself falling. When my foot finally meets the floor, I'm tumbling, and end up landing face-first into the lap of one of Jasper's friends. My hands try to brace myself, but I end up doing a very unladylike face-plant into a rather large boner.

"Holy shit!" Alice yells from behind me. "Bella, are you okay?"

I pull back and feel my face, checking for any injuries, but I know when I try to stand up I've probably twisted my ankle.

"I think my face is okay, but I'm not so sure about my ankle. My knees hurt a little, too. Probably bruised." I go through my inventory of pains.

"Oh dear, you should sit down." Alice helps me to the edge of a large coffee table.

All noises from the television cease during the assessment of my injuries, and I look up to find three pairs of eyes staring at me.

Alice lets them have it. "You should have more lights on down here. The light bulbs on the stairs are blown and need to be replaced. You're lucky Bella isn't hurt any worse. Those stairs are a death trap."

I look around and see all three guys frozen in place with controllers in hand while sitting in some sort of specialized gaming chairs.

"Uh, here are your stupid pizzas." She drops them on the coffee table. "You're welcome."

They're all mute, or it's been so long since they've been around a living girl they don't know how to react.

The large one snaps out of his daze and finally speaks. "I'm Emmett."

"Hey, Emmett. I'm Bella and this is Alice. We're Rose's friends," I say, but I can hardly see any of them that great with it so dark.

"We know. We've seen pictures of you," Emmett shares.

I point at the guy whose boner I just kissed with my face. "You're lucky I didn't break my nose with that thing. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I joke, but they are all silent.

I wonder who gets a boner while playing video games?

"That's Edward," Emmett finally tells us.

I look him over, but he barely seems to register our presence, and if I'm not mistaken, he keeps staring at my chest.

"Is he mute?" Alice asks.

At this, they all start laughing, but we still wait for him to utter a word. His eyes shift from my chest to my face and back again.

"Thanks for bringing down our food." Jasper side-eyes Alice, as he goes back to gaming and the sounds of the television resume to the level before our arrival.

We've been officially dismissed by a bunch of gamers.

Alice lets out a huff and raises her voice over the noise. "Right. You're welcome." She turns to me. "Let's go back up and see if Rose is ready. Do you need help? Can you put any weight on your foot, Bella?"

"I think I'm fine. It's just a bit tender." I hold onto the rail and make my way back up the stairs carefully with Alice hovering behind me.

We are almost at the top when I hear Emmett laughing. "You're definitely happy to see her. Now, put that thing away, dude. Not cool."

When we reach the main level, Rose has a couple of bags waiting by the front door.

"I think I'm ready." She looks over at me. "Bella, why are you limping?"

"She fell down the last few stairs."

"Oh my word! Did you break anything?" Rose goes to examine my ankle.

"I don't think so. I twisted my ankle then smacked my face into Edward's boner. I'm lucky I don't have a black eye or broken nose."

Rose huffs. "Jasper keeps it pitch black down there all the time. This is why I don't like going down there. I should have just made him come up here and collect his own damn pizzas."

"Well, we did meet Emmett and Edward," Alice adds.

"Lucky you." Rosalie rolls her eyes. "And was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Well, they certainly aren't a talkative bunch. We barely got two words out of any of them. It's like they haven't seen a girl before." Alice says exactly what I was thinking.

Rosalie thinks for a minute. "Now, I know that's not true, but maybe not any as fine as you two. I think Emmett has dated, but I doubt it for Edward, and I know my brother hasn't. He doesn't leave the basement for any reason."

"Did you get all your stuff?" I ask.

She nods. "Yep. Let's get out of here. I'm ready to start my Jasper free weekend."

oooOOOooo

We change into our pajamas as soon as we get to my house. Rose is wearing her Straight Outta Azkaban short-sleeved T-shirt with some green and black plaid sleep pants. Alice is dressed similarly, but has on a long-sleeved, Hogwarts Alumni sweatshirt with blue plaid shorts, and I'm wearing a Gryffindor tank and matching shorts.

"Let's start the first movie and open the Ben and Jerry's ice cream. We've got two flavors: _Cherry Potter and the Heavenly Marshmallows_ and _Berry Potter and the Container of Secrets_." Alice looks between the containers and sets three spoons down next to them.

I find the right disc and get the movie started. "Is that the one with the tiny chocolate frogs?"

"It is." Rose grabs a spoon and takes out a huge bite. "They are so good."

I settle into one end of the couch and grab a blanket off the back. "I love when we get to be like this: hair in messy buns, no makeup, nothing on our feet, no bras, and no deadlines." I lean back on the couch and reach over to squeeze Alice's hand next to me, finally realizing how much I've missed the two of them.

"Don't worry, the real world will come knocking at our door before you know it, then our last spring break will be over." Rose stares at the television screen.

"I really hate the Dursleys," Alice states, nibbling away on another spoonful of ice cream. "They are so cruel to treat Harry like they do. He's their nephew, and they expect him to be their household servant."

"I agree; there are so many evil characters in this series. Although, I believe Dolores Umbridge is the worst. She's a completely different brand of evil."

We all nod in agreement, as the "Golden Trio" of Harry, Hermione, and Ron begin a lifelong friendship that isn't unlike the three of us, only without Death Eaters and Horcruxes.

Soon, we finish the first movie and break to try to make another attempt at recreating Butterbeer. Alice always thinks this is a good idea, but we've had the real deal in Florida and our versions never quite taste the same.

"Guess what I've got?" Alice yells from the kitchen.

"I have no idea." I stand to see what she's found.

"Ta-da!" She grins and holds out her arms.

Alice is wearing a replica of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. When she found out there was a crown to be had, no one could stop her from buying it. However, that's not all she has. In her hand is a wand I know to be Luna Lovegood's. Those Ravenclaw girls always stick together.

We all have our fair share of souvenirs from our trip four years ago. Rose chose fellow Slytherin, Narcissa Malfoy's wand. I don't blame her. Narcissa's is so beautiful and her hair is absolutely badass with the layers of blonde and brunette.

As a lifelong Gryffindor, I couldn't help but choose Hermione Granger's wand. I considered getting Ron Weasley's sister, Ginny's wand, because don't we all want to be a Weasley? They are such a great big, crazy family. Plus, Ginny ends up with Harry in the end. However, none of us can pass for gingers with Rose being a blonde and Alice a brunette. I have a few blonde highlights, but generally, my hair is a light brown.

Anyway, we have wands, and I chose Hermione's Time-Turner. Because how cool would that be if it really worked? To go back and fix all the things you got wrong.

I would definitely be more careful on Rose's basement stairs today, then my ankle wouldn't be throbbing. I open the freezer and find a bag of frozen peas.

"How's your ankle?" Alice asks, mixing ingredients as if she's in potions class.

I poke it. "It looks a bit swollen. I should have iced it right when we got back, and now that I don't have my shoe or sock on, it doesn't look so great."

I prop my leg up on one of the chairs around our small kitchen table while Rose takes the seat next to me.

"So, what's your brother's problem with me?" Alice asks Rose.

"What do you mean? Was he weirder than normal?"

"I guess not, but you would think after knowing each other for all these years he would at least feel comfortable around us." She points between the two of us.

"I have no idea what to tell you. I'm surprised he even spoke. Did he have on his headset?"

"They all did," I tell her. "But it was so dark down there, we could barely see them. The only dim, gray light coming from the television screen."

Rose gets a twinkle in her eye. "Well, then you didn't get a good chance to see Edward, did you?"

"No, just his well-pronounced crotch. Why?" Now, I'm curious.

She pulls out her phone and starts going through her photos, which are mostly of the actor who plays Draco Malfoy. It seems that someone is busy stalking Tom Felton on his Instagram.

As if she knows what I'm thinking, she says, "Don't judge me. He's hot and I have a weak spot for that beach bum look he's rocking right now. Here." She hands her phone to me and points. "The three of them were in Los Angeles together and Emmett posted this to his Instagram account."

I look at the screen more closely, and I'm in shock by the photo in front of me.

My brow cringes, and I feel confused. "These are the guys we saw at your house today?"

Rosalie nods.

"Let me see." Alice holds out her hand, and I pass over Rosalie's phone.

I wait to see the realization on Alice's face as her eyes finally meet mine. "Bella. You're in trouble. You have a huge crush on him."

I nod because I know what she's going to say. "I know. He looks a lot like Cedric Diggory, but I just had the whole deal with Larry and you both know how that turned out."

Alice further explains. "It was very dark, and he didn't say anything while we were down there. Only Emmett and Jasper spoke, but what can you expect when you face-plant in a guy's lap. I'm sure it was the most action he's had in months."

Rosalie grins. "Maybe years."

We all laugh.

"Where does he even go to school?" I wonder.

Rosalie clears her throat. "I think MIT. You know, in Boston? He's some computer or IT guru."

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Then it would be impossible. I'm just getting my hopes up only to have them dashed again. This time because of geography."

"That doesn't sound like my favorite Gryffindor." Alice comes over, moves some hair out of my face, and tucks it behind an ear. "You are strong and brave. You keep putting your heart out there, and trust me; you will find the right guy who is more than willing to keep you. Hogwarts and all." She giggles. "Now, let's try some of this Butterbeer."

Alice pours glasses for each of us, and we all take careful sips together.

I'm actually surprised. "This one is quite good, Alice."

"I agree. It's not too sweet and just the right creamy, buttery flavor." Rosalie smacks her lips together. "Let's watch another movie, then I'm going to need to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Sounds good." I nod.

We all grab blankets and curl up in my living room while we watch some of our favorite characters save the day again.

oooOOOooo

"This looks delicious, Bella." Rosalie reaches over and sneaks a piece of perfectly crisp bacon.

"Is it too early for Butterbeer?" Alice asks.

I chuckle. "It's never too early."

"Then I'm going to make another batch. We can do some of the mixed drinks later tonight." She starts gathering everything she needs.

I dump out the remaining breakfast items onto plates and set them in the center of the table.

The three of us are busy nibbling on the shared plates when we hear a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I wonder, and make my way to the front door.

I look out the side window to see a car in the driveway and three figures on the porch. I crack open the door and see it is none other than Jasper and his two friends looking extremely nervous.

I open the door wider. "Hey, guys. What brings you out into the daylight so early this morning?"

"Who is it, Bella?" Rosalie asks from behind me.

"Your brother and his sidekicks," I tell her. Because maybe she can translate since they only seem to be able to stare at me or at least my chest.

I glance down and notice that with the morning cold my nipples are indeed putting on quite the show with the thin tank I'm wearing. I move my arm across my chest and break them out of their boob trance.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett is first to speak.

"Hey, did you guys need something, because we were just having breakfast?" I hope to move them along.

Emmett brightens at the sound of food. "Yeah, one of us definitely needs something."

"Would you like to come—?" I start to offer, but Rose cuts me off.

"Don't let them in. We have food and there's a chance they might not leave." She moves to stand in front of me and tries to shut the door. "Sorry, we aren't entertaining any guests this weekend. Private party."

Emmett's big, burly hand wraps around the door edge preventing it from closing. "Oh, no you don't. We are here for a reason, and we aren't leaving until all is settled."

"Should I call the cops?" Alice yells from the kitchen.

I can only imagine the water cooler talk when one of Dad's deputies gets the call to check out a disturbance at the Chief's house, only to find his daughter having a girls' weekend, crashed by three mostly silent gamers.

Rosalie lets out a huge sigh. "Fine. Get it over with." She releases the door and walks back into the kitchen where she and Alice continue eating breakfast.

I stand behind the door as the guys file inside.

Emmett smiles happily and heads to the kitchen. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes!" Alice and Rose both shout.

I watch Jasper and Edward walk inside and stand awkwardly in my living room. However, Edward seems to be standing behind Jasper, shielding his body from me. It must be that boner waiting to strike me when I least expect it.

I close the front door. "Would you like to have a seat?" I point to the couch, but neither utters a peep nor makes a move, until they follow me into my tiny kitchen. I grab my favorite Gryffindor hoodie from a hook near the back door and cover myself a bit.

In the daylight, Edward can easily be mistaken as Cedric Diggory. They look almost identical with the only exception being the hair. Edward's is a little more Weasley with his coppery locks, and it's taking everything in my power to keep myself under control around him and not want to jump his bones.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I try to make eye contact with either one, but they just stare at their shoes and shake their heads.

"Uh, I already had a Monster a few hours ago," Jasper mutters.

"Are you sure? We have Butterbeer." I try to tempt them.

Emmett shouts louder than necessary for this early in the morning. "You _made_ Butterbeer? Alice! I love you! Are you single? Can I interest you in a rather endowed gamer who is going to get his political science degree in a few months?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, Emmett. You're too loud and just not my type." Alice chuckles and lets him down easily. "But I can give you the recipe."

"I could kiss you," he tells her, looking at the table. "What's up with this breakfast anyway? It looks very English. You're just missing some black pudding and baked beans."

"Yuck. Doesn't black pudding taste like blood?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett grins. "Apparently, you don't have an interest in vampires. Good to know, but maybe someone here has a thing for wizards?" He looks around at all our smiling faces.

"You might be right," I agree. "We're having a Harry Potter weekend movie marathon."

"Harry Potter! I love Harry Potter!" Emmett shouts. "Who's hardcore?"

"Bella!" Alice and Rose mirror Emmett's enthusiasm.

He winks at me. "I like those Gryffindor pajamas, but I'm pretty sure Edward likes them more."

Everyone turns to see a blushing Edward, who looks like he would love for the floor to swallow him whole right this minute.

"Look at this." Emmett pulls up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of the Hufflepuff crest.

"Wow, Emmett. That's impressive. I would definitely sort you as Hufflepuff." I look over his ink.

"Surely, you three have some ink, especially you, Bella." He looks over my exposed skin, as my eyes move quickly to Rose.

She chuckles. "Oh, Miss Bella has a tattoo, but it isn't something that just anyone gets to see. It's private." Rose wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

"Is it? Now I'm even more curious," Emmett questions with great interest.

"Don't listen to her. We all have the same one that says, 'I solemnly swear, I am up to no good,' with footprints. We got them when Alice turned eighteen. She's a couple of years younger, and we wanted to wait and do it together," I inform him.

"Yes, but yours might be lower than your hip," Rosalie reveals. "And those footprints make quite the impressive trail to certain areas."

I look at Emmett, who looks like he still wants to see, but notice Edward seems angry.

"Here, you can see mine." Alice lifts up her sweatshirt to reveal her tattoo, which is located on her side, as the footprints disappear toward her back. I notice Jasper's eyes never leave her exposed skin until she finally lowers the material.

"Cool." Emmett seems appeased. "Well, hopefully, someone will get a chance to see Bella's tattoo." He hints, but stares at Edward, who is still fascinated with the floor or looking anywhere besides my face.

"So, again, why are you three here interrupting our girls' weekend? Shouldn't you be knee-deep in _Dark Souls 70_ or something?" Rose prompts.

Both Jasper and Edward clear their throats in an attempt to speak.

"I want to apologize to Bella and check to see how you are doing today?" Jasper says, looking at my ankle.

I think it's the most I've ever heard him speak at one time. "Um, the swelling is down and I should be okay."

He seems relieved at my words. "Good. I'm sorry you couldn't see. Mom and Dad are always after me that I keep the basement too dark and someone could get hurt, but no one is usually down there but me."

I hear a sad loneliness resonate in his tone. "It's fine. Apparently, gaming isn't a co-ed thing."

"Oh, it is, but just not with these two," Emmett says around a mouthful of eggs. "There are tons of female gamers when we head to the Cons. They are badass. Hey, do you read HP fanfic?"

I nod and look over at Edward, which allows me to catch him accidentally staring in my direction. "I do. I've tried writing some, but I never finish anything because I start to think it's just stupid. Is it really possible for Hermione and Cedric to ever be together?"

"It is," Emmett reassures. "I've read some great stories where she helps him out at the Triwizard Cup, then when he and Harry return through the Portkey, he isn't dead, just unconscious."

I listen and think back to other stories I read with similar twists.

"Then he wakes up in the infirmary days later, and Hermione is busy playing a very naughty, rated M recovery nurse." He grins and looks over at Edward.

"Hey, Edward, who was it you were telling me you thought was hot?" Emmett prompts while looking at me.

I only just hear it, but I'm not surprised when I do. "Emma Watson."

"So, you're more of a Beauty and the Beast fan?" Emmett needles him more and doesn't let him off the hook.

Edward shakes his head and tries to clear his throat once more. "No, Harry Potter."

"Edward, you look so much like Cedric Diggory. Do people tell you that all the time?" Alice asks.

He nods, his eyes shift to me, and he gives me a small smile.

"So, what are you watching next?" Emmett asks, jamming a scoopful of fried potatoes in his mouth.

" _Prisoner of Azkaban_ ," Rosalie tells him.

"What if," Emmett pauses and suggests, "we hung out for a while. Maybe through the _Goblet of Fire_." He winks at me. "I'm sure Edward would like to watch that one."

"Fine by me." I look over at the girls. Alice seems focused on Jasper and Rosalie just shrugs.

"I'll go get the movie started." I head back into the living room and notice Edward follows behind me.

"Bella..." he starts.

"Yes?"

"You remind me of Hermione," he whispers.

I chuckle. "Hopefully, that's a good thing. Considering, she is kind of a know-it-all and her friends think she's quite bossy."

"It is. A good thing." He gives me a small smile and stutters a little. "I…I wanted to apologize, too."

I look at him confused.

"For my reaction to seeing you the other day."

He looks positively embarrassed with this conversation.

I look up and move my hand to touch his stubbly cheek. "I have quite a way with men," I offer suggestively, which immediately causes him to frown. I drop my hand from his face and chuckle at his reaction.

"I tend to push them away," I try to explain. "Most of them don't understand my love of everything Harry Potter, and when they finally get it, I'm some lunatic and they are out the door."

"Oh." He nods his head in understanding. "Well, I like Harry Potter."

I smile. "Good. You want to sit by me while we watch the movies?"

Edward immediately brightens. "Okay."

"Movie time!" Emmett yells, as everyone makes their way into the living room to find a place to sit.

I look around and notice Jasper is missing.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my Butterbeer. Does anyone need anything?"

A rousing chorus of "No," sends me on my way back to the kitchen, where I find Jasper staring out the window of the backdoor.

I carefully touch his arm. "Hey."

He jumps slightly at my presence.

"Everything okay?" I prompt.

Jasper nods. "I might need to leave."

"Oh, okay. Is there any particular reason? Or did I—"

"Alice."

I look up at his concerned face. "Did Alice say something? I can go talk to her, if you want."

"No. She just makes me extremely nervous. There's always so much expectation from her. I never know what to say or do," Jasper explains in a soft voice. "It just makes me want to run."

"Well, how about a break?" I offer. "Maybe you could go pick up a few things for me at the grocery store, in case you guys stick around longer?"

"Uh, I could do that. A break would be good." Jasper seems relieved.

I rip off the grocery list I started several days ago and add a couple of more things to it. "Here, Dad left some money." I dig out some twenties from the envelope.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll be back with your stuff later." His hand is already on the doorknob.

"Okay, take your time. We will be here all weekend." I grin.

With a quick nod, Jasper is out the backdoor.

Who knows, he probably will go back home and game for a while. I think it relaxes him when he's stressed, because him showing up at my house is a very unusual occurrence and positively out of his normal realm.

I grab my glass and make my way back to my spot on the couch in between Rosalie and Edward.

We sit close together during the movie, and I lean my head on his shoulder. He doesn't seem very relaxed, so I set my hand on his thigh and give him a few gentle rubs.

Edward is staring straight at the television screen, stiff and not at ease, but maybe it's because I'm coming on too strong. I'm starting to think he may wish to be with Jasper at this moment.

Watching a movie with Emmett is completely different from with the girls. Emmett makes comments the entire time, and while it's nice to have a fellow Potterhead to watch the movie, I'm distracted by Edward's presence.

"Hey," I whisper.

His eyes dart in my direction.

"Are you good with computers?" I ask.

He nods.

"Maybe you could come up to my room and help me with mine. For some reason, it isn't working."

"Sure, I can take a look. Don't you want to finish the movie?"

"I've seen it a million times, and we won't be gone long."

With another nod from Edward, I stand and tell the girls. "Edward's going to see if he can fix my computer real quick."

Rosalie gets a devious smile on her face and chuckles. "Sure, your computer. Take your time. I know those things can be tricky."

She knows my intentions with Edward are anything but admirable, and the three of us can easily troubleshoot and solve our own computer problems. I know for a fact my computer isn't even plugged in, so let's see how long it takes him to figure it out.

I walk up the steps ahead of him, putting a bit more sway in my hips, looking over my shoulder as we get to the door of my room. "You're at MIT?"

"Yes."

I push open my door and invite him inside. "Come in. There's my computer." I point to the older Mac desktop computer in the corner. "I don't know what's wrong with it. I can't get it to work anymore."

Edward nods and pulls out my desk chair to sit. "Hopefully, it isn't serious. Let me take a look. You could have a virus or something."

I stand next to him and unzip my hoody, slip it off, and throw it back on the bed.

"I'm going to change while you're working on my computer—is that okay?" I ask.

Before he has a chance to reply, I turn with my back to him and pull my sleep tank over my head, leaving me topless. I'm sure he can see some side boob, as he seems frozen in place again. I open the door of my closet and take out a worn, off the shoulder sweatshirt that says "Gryffindor Quidditch Team." I slip it over my head and look over at Edward, who now has a crooked smile forming on his beautiful face.

"Let me just take a look at everything behind." He stands and pulls my desk away from the wall, bends down, pulling on various cords and wires. "Okay, I think I've got it figured out." He smiles at me. "It wasn't plugged in."

I laugh. "Oh, maybe my dad unplugged it while I was away. He swears today's technology is some type of conspiracy with the electric company to charge him more each month."

Edward moves back to sit in my desk chair, and this time, when he tries the buttons, my computer comes to life.

I glance over to see him admiring my long, toned legs and bare shoulder. It's then I know I need to set the hook a little more. He's my Cedric Diggory fantasy in real life, so I'll be a fool not to take advantage of something like that no matter how long it may last. I'm always up for some fun.

"Ah, it needs your password," he prompts.

"Oh, I can't always remember those, and for this computer it was high school me. So, I can't imagine what I used." I move next to him and decide to lean close while kneeling on the carpet.

I ponder the possibilities. "I've got it! Try 'CedricWandsMe2' and capitalize the 'C' in Cedric, the 'W' in wands, the 'M' in me then the number two."

Edward shakes his head at the possibility, but the screen tells him the password is incorrect. "That's not it."

"Okay, maybe try 'Cedric8mypussy' with only the 'C' of Cedric capitalized and use the number eight."

I notice Edward is blushing at this point, as his fingers punch in the possible password.

I move closer and just may rub my boob against his arm on purpose, as he types.

The computer denies access, and is certain we are using the incorrect password.

"Maybe, we don't need it." Edward starts holding down and pressing various buttons at the same time.

I watch as screens of code suddenly appear before us and Edward opens up some type of editor.

"Um, did you just hack into my computer?" I marvel and tease. "I don't think Steve Jobs' ghost is going to be happy about that."

Edward looks over at me while his fingers continue to fly over the keyboard. "This is nothing. Okay, I've reset your password. Let's give you something you can remember. How about 'BSHP4ever' with 'B' for Bella, 'S' for Swan, 'H' for Harry, 'P' for Potter in all caps with the number four and 'ever' in all lower case?"

I smile. "I might be able to remember that, but I think my other passwords were more catchy."

He gives me a slightly hesitant smile, as my hand rests on his thigh.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Edward?"

"Uh, me? No."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I, uh, had one once. A girl, I mean, that was a friend, I suppose."

I nod. "Did you kiss her?"

He clears his throat and shifts in the chair. "No, but I had sex."

I'm shocked by his confession. "With this girl that was a friend?"

"No, with a girl at a Con. She was older and did everything. You probably like sex, right? You seem like one of the popular type of girls who do."

I can't help the smile that grows on my face. "Sex can be great with the right person." I let my hand rub back and forth on his leg, as he shifts in the chair again.

"Um, I think your computer is fixed." He looks between my hand, my face, and the computer screen.

"How can I ever repay you, Edward?" It's a tease at first, but an idea forms.

"Repay me? You don't need to—"

I let my hand wander closer to the large bulge in his jeans.

He stutters and has difficulty finding words. "What I did… wasn't anything." He moves to stand and breaks contact with my hand.

"How about a kiss?" I stand on my tiptoes and give his non-responding lips a quick peck.

"Uh, I don't expect you to pay me." He looks nervous and shoves his hands in his front pockets, trying to adjust the material around his very prominent boner.

"Maybe not, but I could at least help you out with your current problem. You can't go back downstairs like that. Have you ever had a blowjob, Edward?"

A combination of a squeak and a groan come from Edward's mouth at my question. "A blowjob?"

"Yes. Why don't you sit on my bed?" I offer, and point in that direction.

He moves toward my bed, nearly tripping over the desk chair, and stares up at me as I approach him.

"Lean back," I direct, then find the button and undo his jeans. I ease down the zipper and discover him to be wearing a pair of boxer briefs covered with Pac-Man and ghosts. The waistband says, "Eat me." I can't help the chuckle that spills from my mouth.

Edward looks down, and I can see the embarrassment start to fill his face. "Uh—"

"Hey." I kneel between his legs and grin. "You're a gamer. I get it, and besides, I always liked Pac-Man."

Edward forgets his embarrassment when my hand rubs over the material. He groans and falls backward on my bed. I ease his cock out of his boxers and marvel at its size.

His cock hardens when my hand gently grips him. Edward is a shower not a grower. I can only imagine the trouble he must have from packing this around in his jeans all day.

Edward gasps when my hand moves up and down his length. "Have you ever had a hand job?"

"Not from a girl."

"Oh." Maybe I have this wrong and pause getting his attention. "Do you have a boyfriend, Edward? You don't have to tell me. I just thought you might be into me from the looks you were giving me. I'm not one to force myself on someone. Just tell me to stop."

He leans up. "No. Uh, just my hand."

"I see. Do you like how my hand feels?" I start to stroke him once again, noticing the fluid leaking from the head of his cock.

"Yes!" He groans.

I hold his cock near my mouth and take a tentative lick.

His hips leap up off the bed, shoving his cock past my lips, causing me to choke unexpectedly.

"Oh God!" He pulls back quickly, which removes his cock from my mouth. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I grin. "I'm fine. It was just an unexpected reaction." I place my lips around the head of his cock and suck him into my mouth, letting my throat relax so I can take him in as deeply as possible.

I watch as he tries to hold still, but his hips have a mind of their own.

I'm about to make another pass when he moans. "Bella. I'm going to—"

I accidentally pull away, and he pops out of my mouth just as his cock shoots streams of warm come all over my chin, neck, and sweatshirt.

Player 1: Edward's Boner – 1

Player 2: Bella – 0

He lets out a moan of exasperation. "Bella, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop. Your mouth felt like nothing I've ever experienced."

I look down at one of my favorite sweatshirts. "It's okay. I would have preferred for that to last longer, and I was more than willing to swallow." I try to wipe my neck and chin.

"Oh, God!" Edward brings an arm up over to cover his face, as I watch his cock begin to harden once more.

"Do you want to try again?" I ask, as I let my fingertips glide up and down his length.

He removes his arm from blocking his view and stares at my hand touching him. "Yes," he croaks out.

I pull off my wet sweatshirt and throw it into my dirty clothes basket.

I hear him gasp at the sight of me topless. "Do you want me to find another shirt?"

Edward shakes his head and stares at my chest.

I move between his legs again and get back down on my knees, bringing his cock in line with my face.

Edward moves so he is propped up on his elbows and he can watch when I let my mouth engulf him for a second time.

I move over him slowly, so not to have another quick fire. I pick up my pace, listening to the moans and groans I'm eliciting from him, which make me feel like some sort of porn rockstar. I'm not going to let this boner get the best of me again.

"Oh, Bella." He growls. "I might—"

This time I don't break contact at all and move faster up and down his length. I'm in this and there's no turning back. Surely, there won't be as much since most of it doused me the first time around.

I feel Edward place his hand gently at the back of my head, just as more streams of come fill my mouth, and I swallow them down my throat.

I don't stop my movements, but I feel when Edward starts to soften in my mouth. I pull away from his cock, then tuck him back inside his Pac-Man boxers. I hear him let out a huge sigh as I zip up his jeans and refasten the button.

Player 1: Edward's Boner – 1

Player 2: Bella – 1

I even the score and crawl up next to him on the bed.

"Oh my God. You're still topless." He looks over at me. "Bella, you might need to cover up."

"And miss out on tormenting you?" I chuckle and roll off my bed, grabbing a thin, gray T-shirt that says "Mischief Managed."

Edward looks back over at me. "Thank you. That w-was—" He stutters around trying to find the words. "Like nothing I ever expected."

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls," I tease.

Edward is easy to embarrass, as I notice his ears start to turn pink.

"Do you want to go back downstairs and finish watching the movie since you fixed my computer?" I wink.

"After that, I'll go anywhere you want me to go." He sits up on my bed with a blissful smile on his face. "Good luck getting rid of me now."

We both stand and move toward the door, when I feel Edward pinch my ass, causing me to let out a squeak.

"I still need to see your tattoo," he reminds me.

His easy, relaxed smile is contagious and my face soon matches his.

I reach up and leave a quick peck on his cheek. "We'll, see. Maybe later."

oooOOOooo

"I'm telling you, Emmett, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. J. K. Rowling said it herself. Aren't you a member of Pottermore?" I feel my temper start to rise while I sit on Edward's lap, where we are all gathered around my kitchen table.

"The Sorting Hat was wrong twice," he declares. "First with Severus Snape, then the second with Peter Pettigrew. Even Dumbledore admits that at eleven years old, they might be sorting everyone too soon. And of course, I'm a member of Pottermore. How could you even ask that?"

I shake my head. "Hatstalls are a common thing. Professor McGonagall was a Hatstall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Pettigrew was another between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even our favorite trio could have been sorted differently: Hermione to Ravenclaw, Ron to Hufflepuff and Harry to Slytherin. However, they were all sorted by choice for their bravery and willingness to face the unknown, which is absolutely Gryffindor.

"As for Pettigrew, even though he didn't fit the typical Gryffindor mold, he displayed extreme bravery in dealing with Voldemort and facilitating his return, which you might overlook until you understand his situation. Peter thought Voldemort would win and wanted to be on the winning side.

"Now, Snape was absolutely a Slytherin. He was passionate, determined, and thoroughly fascinated with the Dark Arts. Also, his mother was one and he inherited his anti-Muggle beliefs from her and partly because of his abusive Muggle father, which took him a lifetime to overcome."

Emmett lets out a sigh at my rant. "The only reason the Sorting Hat stalled and wanted to sort Harry to Slytherin was because a part of Voldemort's soul was inside him at the time, without it Harry would have been instantly in Gryffindor."

"Okay, you two. Calm yourselves. I have a new drink for us to try. You aren't necessarily supposed to shoot these, but it's the smallest glasses we have for everyone to sample." Alice sets a tray of plastic shot glasses in the center of the table.

"What is this, Alice?" Emmett asks.

"Unicorn Blood." She recalls the ingredients for us. "Tequila, St. Germain, which is elderflower liqueur, and lemon juice."

We all select a glass and try her latest potion.

"It tastes weird," Rosalie concludes. "But you can't really go wrong with tequila."

"Bleh." Emmett grimaces. "Too flowery and tangy. Let's get to the next one, Luna."

"Why are you calling Alice, Luna?"

"Really, Bella. I can't believe you need to ask." Emmett shakes his head.

"I like the fact the youngest one here, who is indeed underage, is mixing drinks for all of us," Rosalie teases.

"Hey, maybe we should play a game?" Alice suggests, as she starts mixing up another drink.

"I thought you three were going to leave after _Goblet of Fire_?" Rosalie looks over in Jasper's direction.

He just shrugs and side-eyes Alice. "We have plenty of time to game together over the break."

The guys all nod in agreement.

The alcohol is starting loosen up Jasper; he's so much more relaxed than this morning. He returned to my house during the second movie with all the items from my grocery list, plus a stack of pizza boxes, which I think, Emmett devoured almost half of them alone on sight.

However, my intuition tells me Jasper may have a thing for Alice, and he has no idea how to proceed.

I can tell Rose isn't happy about spending more time with Jasper, but I think she's putting up with them for my sake. After all, I am perched on Edward's lap, which indicates a change in status for us both. I know the girls just want me to be happy, and at this moment, I am.

"I think I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be right back." I stand from Edward's lap and make my way down the hall.

I'm getting ready to lock the door when I hear a knock. I open it a crack and see Edward smiling.

"Can I come in?" He pushes through the door, and I take a couple of steps backward, feeling the countertop of the sink behind me. It's only a half bath, so there isn't a lot of space with two people.

"Uh, hey. Can you give me a minute? I haven't had a chance to go yet." I point in the direction of the toilet.

His smile falls, but he still looks hopeful. "Oh, you really have to go. I'm such an idiot. I thought it was some kind of code for quick sex. Or I can do you, if you want?"

"Do me?" I'm confused.

"Yeah, you know, like a blowjob, only for girls."

I chuckle. "Oh, really, Edward? Are you offering to eat my peach?"

"Uh—" Now, he's the one who looks confused. "Yes? Or I can just use my fingers. I've seen porn, so I know how that works. Plus, look." He pulls out his wallet and fishes out a condom, proudly showing it to me. "We could use this."

"Where did you get a condom?"

"Emmett gave it to me. I used one before when I had sex. We could use it now."

"You want to use it here in the bathroom?"

"Yes, it won't take long, just a few minutes."

"Well, as exciting as that proposition sounds, I think I'm going to pass. If we ever have sex, it should be in a bed and I promise it will last a lot longer than just a few minutes. It won't be a quick fuck in the bathroom while our friends are just on the other side of the door. Trust me, you won't ever forget it. Now, out you go!"

I open the door and push him along, but he stops and keeps the door from closing with his foot.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When can we have sex? Like tomorrow?"

"Uh, how about we say before our spring break is over."

"What if you like it?"

"Edward, it's sex. There's a pretty good chance I'm going to like it."

"No, but if you like it, then you'll want to have it again. So, we can't wait until the end of spring break because there won't be time for _more_ sex."

"Okay, Edward. Fine. We can have it tomorrow. Now, I've got some other pressing needs."

"Great."

With Edward finally out the door, I lock it preventing him from another unscheduled visit.

Oh, geez.

Did I really just schedule sex with Edward?

I shake my head and wash my hands, finishing my bathroom business in peace. When I return to the kitchen, I find Edward ready and waiting for me.

"I've got your seat ready." He pats his lap and grins broadly at me.

I smile and sit on his lap.

"Okay, guys. Next we've got Felix Felicis or Liquid Luck." Alice sets a new tray full of drinks in the center of the table. "Simple syrup. Lemon juice, ginger beer, and sparkling wine."

"I'll take two, Alice. I need all the luck I can get." Emmett winks at Rosalie, as he quickly downs his drink and looks for a refill.

Oh dear.

Emmett is trying to work his moves on Rosalie.

"Wait, did you use ginger beer in the Butterbeer?" I wonder.

"Yes, our new version has alcohol, my dear Bella." Alice ticks off the ingredients on her fingers. "Butterscotch sauce, apple cider, bourbon whiskey, and ginger beer, plus whip cream."

"Well, no wonder we liked it. All those versions we tried in high school were alcohol free," Rosalie concludes.

"I have one more drink for us: Amortentia." Alice grins and turns back toward the countertop, where she gathers the ingredients to mix up her final cocktail in what looks like a large punchbowl. She must have brought that from her house.

"Oh, shit." Rosalie looks down at her empty glass, then her eyes find mine.

I nod.

"Amortentia?" Jasper asks. "What's that?"

Emmett speaks up first, because of course he knows the words and tries out his best British accent. " _Amorentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession_."

I recall the rest of the words from the movie using my own accent. "Um, _for that reason, it's probably the most dangerous potion in this room_."

Rosalie nods her head. "Horace Slughorn, from the _Half-Blood Prince_."

"What's in it?" Jasper asks.

Alice sets the punch bowl in the middle of the table and starts adding liquids to it. "Aperol, pomegranate juice, gin, and rosé sparkling wine." She gives it a gentle stir and sets glasses around the table.

"Let's see how you did." Emmett starts ladling cups full for everyone.

We all take a careful sip.

"Mmmm, it's quite good. Fruity," Jasper tells Alice, who beams at his praise.

"Well done, Luna. One hundred points to Ravenclaw!" Emmett yells, and raises his glass high to Alice.

"What is Aperol?" Edward asks.

"It's an Italian apéritif which isn't sweet but tastes mostly like orange," Alice explains.

"Oh, dear. Alice, this one goes down too easy," Rosalie admits.

"It is good," I agree. "How about we watch the _Order of the Phoenix_?"

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett stands to move into the other room. "Maybe we need a drinking game for this movie. We don't want this punch to go to waste."

"How about we drink every time someone says, 'Harry Potter,' 'Sirius,' or 'Voldemort.' Those should get us pretty buzzed," I suggest.

Together, we decide to add a few other times to drink: every time Luna acts strange or a Death Eater is shown. Emmett also declares we have to finish our drink when Umbridge joins the staff and when Sirius dies.

As the movie progresses, we decide the guys will sleep over, as it is late and we are all feeling no pain. Emmett and Jasper will take Charlie's bed and Alice and Rose will sleep on the pull-out couch.

Edward stands and makes his own proclamation while holding his drink in the air. "I will be sleeping with Bella. In her room. When the clock strikes midnight, the two of us have a curfew. Because, then it will be _tomorrow_. Let it be known, sex will be required, as previously promised."

I giggle at his proclamation. "You're no Umbridge."

"That gives new meaning to the Room of Requirement." Rosalie chuckles.

Emmett pulls out his wallet. "Here, more of these will be required in Bella's room." He throws two more condoms in our direction. "You two will definitely need more than the one I gave you."

Edward grabs them both and slides them in his pocket, taking his seat again. "Thanks, man."

"I won't need them tonight." Emmett looks over at Rose, raising his brow. "Will I?"

She just laughs at him. "You should be asking Jasper. You're sleeping with him."

Emmett grins. "Jasper?"

"Dude, no." Jasper shakes his head.

Jasper is sitting on the floor in front of the chair where Alice is sitting. He leans his head back on the cushion, and they both share a loving smile. It looks like the Amorentia is working.

I'm nestled into Edward's side with his arm around me lost in the movie when an alarm starts going off on someone's phone. I sit up and look around the room, and no one checks their phone except for the person next to me. I look over at Edward to find him turning off an alarm for five minutes before midnight.

I give him a silly grin, which he returns.

He leans over and whispers in my ear. "I'm more excited than when I bought my first Apple Watch three years ago."

I giggle at how nerdy he is.

He's adorkable.

I chuckle at my own jokes, which are filtering through my potion-soaked brain at a rapid rate.

"Someone is counting down the minutes until midnight as if it's New Year's Eve." Rosalie gives us a knowing smile.

"You know, that reminds me. We should try to go to the Yule Ball some year."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Emmett wonders.

"Haven't you heard about it? The Omaha Sexy Nerd Society in Nebraska throws a replica Yule Ball each year on New Year's Eve. They have a Sorting Hat, Triwizard games, and a formal cosplay tournament where the winner gets five hundred dollars."

"No, way! Why haven't you told us about this before now? I should draw up some ideas for formal gowns for the three of us." Alice looks like she's in need of her sketchbook and a pencil. "With my designs, we could easily be the final three, unless Cedric over there decides to slip his name into the Goblet of Fire. Then we're toast."

"Alice, you're a clothing designer or something?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, I've been going to school in New York for the past two years for fashion design and will be graduating in May."

"Cool. Are you coming back to this area or staying in New York?"

"I don't know yet. I would love to open my own shop in Seattle, but that takes money, and I refuse to ask my parents for anything else."

Emmett's eyes shift toward Jasper, who is staring at a thread on his pants. "Sounds like you could use an investor."

"Maybe, but I would want to keep control, especially creative control," Alice explains.

Emmett turns toward Rosalie. "What about you?"

"I also graduate in May, and I'll have a degree in public relations. I have a couple of interviews in Seattle over the break, so we'll see how those go. I would love to be closer to my girls. Los Angeles is just too far away."

Emmett nods, as another alarm goes off.

At this point, we all know it's Edward, but this time, he shuts off his watch and stands at his seat.

"That's all for us." Edward reaches down and grabs my hand, pulling me upright. "Goodnight, everyone!"

My feet barely keep up with his as he leads me up the stairs. He makes a beeline for my room, hurries me inside, then closes and locks the door.

"What should we do first? Take off all our clothes?"

He removes his shirt, and starts toeing off his shoes before I can stop him. "Edward, wait."

He looks at me with confusion. "You don't want sex?"

"No, I do. It's just that we should probably talk first."

"Like dirty words? I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"No. I just want to make sure you understand. Um, if we do this, I could possibly slip and not call you by your right name when I'm lost in the moment."

"What would you call me? Like Harry?"

I nod. "Or Cedric. Trust me, some guys aren't very understanding if something like that were to slip out. You have to realize. I know I'm with you, but I have these fantasies and they can take over."

"Like role play?"

"Sort of, but I just don't want you to be upset."

"Bella, I'm having sex with you. There's nothing to be upset about."

I nod. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Edward freezes at my question, but there's a slight movement of Edward's head and he seems to be holding his breath.

I move closer to stand in front of him and let my hands gently reach out and touch his abs. Together, they move over his stomach and up his chest, caressing his taut muscles.

Edward isn't skinny, just lean without a lot of bulky muscle. I doubt he works out; however, I'm quite turned on by everything I can see and feel.

My hands reach his shoulders and each make a path back down his arms, then I link our fingers together.

He lets out a huge exhale. "What should I do?"

I back up to the edge of the bed and pull him with me as I lay down until he is hovering over my body.

"Kiss me." I stare up into his eyes.

He moves closer until our lips are touching and gives me a brief peck.

"Like that?"

"To start."

I lean up and kiss him with more pressure, then he continues to follow my lead.

Edward is a quick learner. Our lips, tongues, and mouths explore the other until we are both gasping for breath.

"I don't think I can do this." He pants. "I'm going to explode in my jeans, if we continue with this kissing."

I chuckle and pant. "Well, by all means, take off your jeans."

While he is removing his pants, I sit up and pull off my T-shirt, wiggling out of my shorts, leaving me naked.

"Holy shit." Edward pauses his struggle with his jeans and boxer briefs, looking me over from head to toe. "I can't believe this. I must be dreaming." He hurries to step out of his pants without falling over.

Edward starts to crawl back on top of me, but I stop him. "No socks and grab a condom."

He salutes. "Yes, ma'am."

I reach for the condom. "Here, let me help you." I rip open the package and roll it down his length.

I lean back and wait to see what he plans to do next, since he seems frozen in place.

"Edward?" I prompt.

"Right. Shouldn't I touch you?"

"Sure, if you want."

He starts at my feet and his fingertips skim my legs as he moves farther up my body.

I giggle when he passes the back of my knees, which causes him to pause.

"You're ticklish?"

"Maybe a little," I reveal, as his hands move over my thighs and pause just above my pussy.

"Oh my gosh." His fingers caress the words of my tattoo just below my hip on my right side.

I watch the movement of his throat, as it seems he's having a difficult time trying to swallow.

His fingertip lightly touches the footprints, which lead directly to my folds. His eyes find mine as he traces them several more times. His eyes return to watch his finger, and mine go closed, as I feel his finger move back and forth between my lower lips.

"Bella, you're so wet," he marvels. "Is that because of me?"

I let out a small gasp and open my eyes. "Yes." I grin, as he removes his finger coated with my wetness and brings it to his lips. His tongue reaches out and licks it, then he shoves his whole finger in his mouth, finally removing it with a loud pop.

"I can't wait to put my mouth on you. I've never done that before, but I don't think I can wait much longer."

I nod and open my legs wider. "Then let me feel what that cock can do."

Edward lets out a slight moan at the thought and moves between my legs.

I can feel the head of his dick sliding back and forth through my folds, then he's at my opening. I think we are both holding our breath when he starts to push slowly forward.

"Oh—" I let out a gasp when our bodies are flush against each other.

Edward hovers over me, holding his body up off mine with his arms. "I don't want to squish you."

"You won't; just rest on your elbows," I suggest.

He adjusts his position. "How am I going to get your tits in my mouth?" He looks down between us.

"Maybe later on that idea. Right now, you should try to move," I encourage.

Edward nods and pulls all the way out of me, and I moan in frustration at the loss of contact.

"Not all the way. Try just to the tip, then push back inside."

"Okay." He lines himself back up, and I feel him begin to fill me once more.

Another moan escapes my mouth at the feel of us joined together.

Edward begins to find his groove and sets a slow pace. I can't help but need more of everything, so I reach down between us.

"Wait, should I be doing that?" he asks, still thrusting in and out of my body.

"Why don't you keep doing what you're doing?" I let out a quick breath when my fingers come in contact with my clit.

"I want to make you feel good," he argues.

"Trust me; you are making me feel good, Edward."

I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my ankles behind him.

I look up at Edward's face and notice sweat starting to form across his forehead. "Keep going. Maybe a bit faster."

"If I go faster, it will be over. Maybe I should stop because this feels too good."

"No! Don't stop. Do you want to switch places?"

Edward shakes his head. "I want to be on top."

He speeds up and thrusts a couple of more times, finding his release, while mine never happens.

Player 1: Edward's Boner – 2

Player 2: Bella – 1

I feel the disappointment surge through me and hope I can keep my true feelings off my face.

Edward pulls back and looks over my face. "I didn't do it right?"

I manage to keep the frustration out of my voice. "I, uh, still need more."

He nods. "What should I do?"

"Maybe pull out, but hold the condom to you when you do. Then you can throw it away in the trash can by my desk."

I watch him follow my instructions, then climb back on the bed still hovering over top of me, but without our bodies touching. His eyes roam my face and chest.

When he finally decides to make contact, I feel his mouth latch onto my nipple. He alternates between sucking and licking, making the need between my legs grow stronger.

I feel him move to my other breast and continue, causing me to let out a gasp. "Edward."

He pops off my breast. "There isn't any milk." He sounds disappointed.

"Uh, no." I sigh, wondering how much longer I can take this torture. "That happens after you give birth."

Edward nods, as I tilt my hips up, hoping to make contact with some part of his body. Maybe I can rub myself against his thigh or even his boner, which looks good to go again.

I let out a strangled yelp of frustration. "Edward, maybe you could use your fingers?"

He seems confused for a moment, but then realization takes over. "A finger fuck? Or is it finger bang?"

"Either one." I guide his hand between my legs and hope his fingers will figure out the rest.

And they do.

As I said, Edward is a fast learner.

With his mouth continuing to tease my nipples and two fingers now moving quickly in and out of me, my release is starting to build.

Edward removes his mouth from my chest. "Do you like that?"

I gasp. "Yes! Can you rub my clit at the same time with your other hand?"

He readjusts his position so he is resting in between my legs, and the look on his face as he watches his hands move is one of complete fascination.

I groan. "Edward—"

I feel the muscles of my abdomen start to tighten and notice his hands slow down.

"Don't stop." I nearly shout.

I look down at his face of pure concentration as he speeds up his movements.

"Uh, that's it. Almost—"

My toes curl, then my body arches up off the bed. Pleasure and warmth ripple through me in waves, as I'm thrown over the edge. I'm awash in feelings, as Edward begins to slow his fingers, bringing me down from my orgasm.

Player 1: Edward's Boner – 2

Player 2: Bella – 2

I'm completely filled with bliss, and when I finally open my eyes, I see Edward grinning proudly.

"I did it."

I nod and pant. "You did."

He crawls up next to me on the bed and leans down to kiss my lips. "Is it okay for us to go again?"

I look over to find him reaching for another condom, as I catch my breath. "Sure."

I feel boneless, but Edward's enthusiasm can't be denied. At this rate, I'll never get ahead of his boner.

"I'll do everything this time, Bella."

I nod and watch him roll on another condom through half-lidded eyes, then he moves between my legs. "Okay."

He tilts my hips up toward him and thrusts inside in one motion, making me moan loudly.

Edward pauses. "Are you okay?"

I grin. "Better than okay."

A smile grows wide across his face. "Let's see how long I can last this time. Do you want to time me?"

oooOOOooo

I wake the next morning alone in my bed. I'm disappointed Edward isn't here. I wonder where he can be, and my insecurities start to surface when I consider this as a one-night thing for him.

A one-night stand isn't a big deal. I've had a few of those in the past, but I didn't think it would be that way with him. I hope I can shake off my worries with a shower.

We used all three of Emmett's condoms last night, well, this morning. Edward even suggested he try to fuck my tits, since we wouldn't need a condom for that.

I warned him we needed some type of lube, so he jacked himself off and sprayed all over my chest, then proceeded to smash my boobs together and found his release again.

He wasn't happy when I discouraged him from going down on me. I explained I wouldn't taste good with the latex condom thing going on down there until I had a chance for a thorough cleaning.

To be honest, this morning I'm exhausted and more than a little tender in my delicate areas from Edward's impressive boner. I'm about to crawl out of bed when there's a knock on my door.

It opens and Edward's smiling face peers over at me. "You're awake."

He's carrying two to-go cups and has a couple of bags.

I smile and sit up against the headboard, using the covers to hide my nakedness. "I was thinking about taking a shower."

"Here." He hands me a cup, and a quick sip tells me it's my favorite coffee. "Alice told me what you like, but I also brought some other stuff."

"You left?"

"Yeah, we went over to Jasper's and showered and changed clothes. I needed to change out my contacts too, as they were bothering my eyes."

He grabs a small bag and hands it to me.

"You wear contacts?"

"Yes, I do."

I may need to see him in his glasses one day soon. I can only imagine. I wonder if they are black? The thought sends tingles through my body.

I open the bag to find my favorite chocolate glazed doughnut holes. I let out a very girly squeal and quickly pop one in my mouth.

When I finish chewing, I hold out the bag for him to try them, but he waves me off. "These are delish. You're missing out." I try to tempt him.

"I got something else." He reaches in and proudly pulls out the largest box of condoms I've ever seen, then sets it on the floor next to my bed. "A seventy-two pack."

"Oh dear goodness." I sink back into my pillows and pop another doughnut hole.

"I want you to know, I'm fully committed to this spring break." He climbs back onto the bed with me. "I think I can make you moan like Myrtle."

I let out a very unladylike snort and set my coffee on my side table. "I agree. Do you want to be my house elf?"

"Absolutely. I'll do whatever you want, and I don't need any clothes." He pulls back the covers to reveal my still naked body. "Now, can I explore your Chamber of Secrets?" His fingers start to trace my nipples, making them harden to stiff peaks, as he leans in and playfully bites my neck. "Because I think I can make you scream louder than a Mandrake."

I laugh out loudly. "Is that an Elder Wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

I shriek as he tickles my sides.

This is going to be the best spring break ever. Game on!


End file.
